In order to miniaturize an antenna, the volume of the antenna conductor is preferably made smaller. In order to reduce the volume of the antenna conductor, grounded antennas are typically used. Typical examples of antennas include an L-type antenna and an inverted F-type antenna. The L-type antenna has an antenna conductor which is bent in the middle to reduce the distance between the antenna conductor and the ground. The inverted F-type antenna has an antenna conductor which is grounded at one end.